Rei Seiki
Rei Seiki (レイ精機, Seiki Rei) is a Shinigami previously from the Sixth Division in an unknown seat. Rei is currently wandering the Forest of Menos with his small team called the Extinguishers (消火器, Shokaki) with Mifune Himura. Rei is often called Biru '(ビール,The Cold One) Appearance Rei has bright red hair reaching down to his ears, This is matched his brownish eyes. On his nose he has stuck a bit of tape, it is surronded by a bunch of freckles. Usually joining his child like appearance is his usual smiling deminor. Rei wears the standard Shinigami robes and his Zanpakuto is held at his waist with an ''obi. Rei wears sandals similar to Kisuke Urahara. He with his normal attire has his hands in pockets when walking around. Personality Rei is calm and collected. He is the strategist of the remaining group. He is highly deceptive and can work out opponents just by watching them battle for only a few minutes. Being as short Rei has its advantages, he is quick and nimble, making for rapid attacks in a matter of seconds. Although he doesn't have the near the same power as Mifune, Rei can attack almost twice as fast making for them to be around the same power Rei, due to his investigative nature is the last one to accept others into their group. Even when Mifune and the rest accept him, Rei will never be friendly with them incase they turn traitor. Rei has shown to have large trust issues and doesn't like help from others around him, even Mifune - who has known Rei all his life. Rei over his life has lost many loved ones, he keeps his emotions bottled up inside him, although Rei appears to be the happiest out of his group, inside he is quite sad and when he is alone he shows the 'true' Rei. Before getting stuck in the Forest of Menos, Rei was engaged. But it all changed when his soon-to-be wife entered Hueco Mundo and was killed. That was the main reason for Rei going into the forest, hoping to kill the Hollow or Arrancar that killed her. For that reason is why Rei refuses to return to the Soul Society History Powers & Abilities 'Master Swordsmen Specialist: ' '''Kido Master: '''Rei is the greatest at Kido in all the Extinguishers '''Shunpo Master: Hakuda Practioner: Poison Immunity: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability: Zanpakuto Bara '(バラ, Rose) Is the name of Rei Seiki's Zanpakuto. Rei classifies his Zanpakuto as a torture type, but the others just say its a posion typed blade. Bara takes the form of the Wakizashi, smaller than the Katana, the Tsuka is green with a red diamond pattern running straight down the handle. The Tsuba (Guard) is shaped as a flower. *'Shikai: 'To begin the Shikai Rei stabs the blade into the ground and mutters '''Wilt '(萎凋, Icho) then drags the blade from the ground. The blade extends to that of a normal Katana, Rei's hand and the Tsuka (handle) is covered in vines from a rose bush. Several rose petals are entangled within the vine and they can get destroyed into a fine mist of poison which, once it gets into the opponents body begins to numb the body making it harder to move. After that another rose petal is formed and crushed, this poison is a darker purple mist, this once injested it acts like normal poison and infects the organs slowly poisoning them. Rei has developed an Anti poison made for Mifune and Jin. : 'Bankai: Burakkurōzu '(ブラックローズ, Black Rose) Takes form of the shikai but with an added claw like weapon covered in roses. The activation phase for Rei's Bankai is like his shikai release in where he stabs the ground, this time after he stabs the ground, roses form from underneath him and bind together making the claw weapon. The claw is green and rose red, like the sword it to is also covered with vines ::* 'Supuritto '(スプリット, Split) The rose thorns break down into a mist which travles towards the opponent covering him before reforming into the vines and slowly crushing them to death, Resistence by anyone makes them get stabbed by the thorns and will slowly drain them of spiritual energy. ::: '''Bankai Ability: The main ability of Bara is called 'Shimeru '(絞める, Constrict) in which Rei sends vines from his Zanpakuto into the ground, they then resurface below the opponent and send him into the ground, the vines wrap around the opponent and begin to constrict him, the deadliest ability is that when the opponent attempts to move gets pricked by the thorns and they begin to steal their spiritual energy. : Trivia Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Captain Class Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Seated Officer